When water meets earth
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Two girls who are captured and set to work as slaves for the fire nation have other ideas. i'm terrible at summeries, but please read the story. it's good.
1. Chapter 1

AVATAR THE LAST AIR BENDER FAN-FICTION!!!! :D YAHHH PENGUINS YAHHH!!!!

**My first avatar fanfiction!!!! I always loved the show, but i never had an idea to start writting about it, until now!!! The first person (and main character) is actaully my buddy Asia. i based the character off of her! This story's for you asia! I don't own anything except for Jiang and Fan. Please review and enjoy!**

**-Laces**

I guess you would say it's unusual for a water bender to be in the Earth kingdom. My mother and father said that we needed to visit a family friend. My dark chocolate skin glistened in the sun. The environment was so warm compared to the Northern water tribe. Instead of an insulated parka I had on a lilac purple short sleeved shirt along with matching Capri pants, and snug moccasins. I was amazed as I walked down the streets of the Earth Nation town. All around me was baked goods, exotic animals, and almost anything you could imagine. I guess that's why they called this part of the town the Bazaar, because that word described pretty well what was all in it. I then whiffed a scent of wonderful food and my stomach grumbled hungrily.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" she answered.

"Can I have some money for food?" I inquired, and she nodded her head, handing me some coins.

"You do remember what street we are headed to, right?" mom questioned.

"Yes." I stated nodding my head.

"You can go get some food, but then meet your father and I at the street." she stated.

"Yes mom." I replied with a bow, and was off to get some food. An adventure begins in some of the most peculiar ways. Mine started after I had a papaya in my hands headed towards the street where my mother instructed me to go. The sun was starting to set, and I knew that my mom would be a bit cross at me for taking so long in line. As I passed an ally way I felt a big hand cover my mouth and yank me into the shadows. I was surrounded by five men in black, and I gave them a quizzical look.

"Yah she'll do." one stated, and I quickly squirmed to get my hands free to bend. I noticed that one of my captors was unsteadily balance, putting a lot of pressure on his right leg. My master, A.K.A my dad, taught me to always assess my surroundings before making my move, and to use my opponents weakness against him. I kicked my captor hard on his unbalance leg, and he let go of my shouting in pain. Clearly he was injured. I was still being held by another man, but one hand was free, which was all I needed. I used the moisture in the air to whip my captors harshly.

"She's a water bender!" one exclaimed.

"No. Really?" I questioned in an obvious tone. While taking captain obvious down, another man shoved me against the wall, and put a knife at my throat.

"One more move, and you'll never see the light of day again." he hissed. I stood there absolutely still.

"Lee we can't send them a bender, they don't take them." a man stated.

"We get paid by person. By the time they find out she's a bender, we'll be long gone." stated the man still keeping the blade at my throat. "Shin, get me the powder." he commanded. One of the men handed him what he requested, and he blew the reddish powder in my face. I let out a cough or two, but then started to feel light headed, then dizzy, then my eye sight started to go in and out of darkness.

"Don't worry child. You'll just be taking a short nap." I heard the man's voice hiss, then I faded into the shadows.

* * *

"Ugh… ugh." I grumbled as I woke up. I looked around to see that I was in a cramped room. It was cold, and damp, but I could see some light from a small window. Looking out of it was a girl, about my age, with glistening green eyes, sunburned tan skin, and brown hair pulled into a sloppy pony tail. She had long pieces of cloth, wrapped around both her arms. She wore a beaten green tunic, and some shaggy brown pants, she had no shoes on. One look at her, and I could tell that she was strong. She had muscular arms, legs, and she had broad shoulders. However her hands, feet, and her height was small. I took in a deep breath, and coughed as dust filled my lungs.

"Good mornin' sleepy head." she laughed, noticing that I was awake.

"Where an I?" I inquired. She shrugged a bit.

"Don't know for sure, but fire nation's here." he answered. I felt like I just got punched in the stomach.

"Wait. What? The Fire nation? This can't be happening! I need to get back to my parents! " I exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that you'll be seein' them soon." she sighed.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"You're a slave now. For the fire nation." she stated.

"What? No. I'm no ones servant." I stated sternly. The girl laughed at my comment.

"Neither am I. 's why I'm burned a lot." she answered, lifting up her pant leg to reveal red and bruised burns.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I inquired.

"Nope. Just tellin' the truth." she shrugged, then slapped her forehead. "So sorry. I'm just blabbin' on and on, and I forgot to tell you my name. Jiang. Jiang Aolong, at your service." she said, sticking her hand out.

"My name is Fan. Fan Duna." I stated, shaking her extended hand.

"So what happens now?" I inquired.

"We wait 'til we get called to do something." Jiang shrugged.

"I can't wait, and I can't be a slave! I'm… I'm busting out!" I stated sternly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Jiang busted out laughing. "I like you Fan. You're not like most people. People I meet who find out they're slaves cry, or take the info and go… or both, but you. You want to get out again. I do too." she stated.

"Where are you taking all of this?" I inquired, eyeing Jiang curiously.

"In a few days, I got a plan for busting out, and I need a strong partner. Can I trust ya?" she questioned. I looked her in the eyes and nodded my head.

"As long as it's a path to freedom I'll take it." I stated, and Jiang grinned.

"Fan, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I couldn't tell why, but I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy! sorry that it took forever!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

"So what is your plan for escape exactly?" I inquired. She ran to the door and put her ear to it, and her hand on the floor. After about a second or two, she whispered,

"I can't tell ya now. A lot of over lookers are walkin' around. I don't want to risk them over hear'n anything."

"So how exactly does this work?" I questioned, still confused what was going on.

"Well, these men go out and kidnap people who are alone and look strong. After that, they put ya here, where you wait to be taken to some fire nation person who needs some slaves. Then you're sold." she explained. "I've been sold a lot, but the owners can never handle me." she smiled, proud of the fact. Just then a fist was roughly slamming on the door.

"Who's there." Jiang sang. I could hear keys rattling and then the door opened wide, revealing a tall burly man with a whip. He looked menacing and part of me shrank. The small Jiang walked in front of the man and he towered over her small body.

"Well? What do ya want ugly?" she questioned in a bark. The man unrolled his whip, just to intimidate her, but Jiang didn't even flinch.

"There's a man here who wants two people who can clean and cook. They want to see you two." he stated in a deep voice. Jiang rolled her eyes while I stood there paralyzed.

"fine. It's not like we really have a choice now. Right?" she growled.

"Out. Now." he stated firmly pointing out the door. Jiang walked and I followed her. The hallways of the place were dusty and filthy.

"This place looks like an old jail." I whispered to Jiang.

"'cause it was. Then they changed it to this. 'Cept the purpose hasn't really changed." she shrugged, then smiled. "wanna see somethin' funny." she smirked. I raised my eyebrows, not imagining a single thing being considered funny in a situation like this. I reluctantly nodded my head, and Jiang whispered,

"Watch my hands." I did so as she placed to fingers in front of her legs, and then slightly raised them. Suddenly I heard a yelp, and we looked behind us to see the overseer on the ground, and a rock sticking up from the ground.

"you're such a klutz. Do you even know how to walk right." she giggled and the man had a look of annoyance on his face.

"You're an earth bender?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Yup." she grinned.

"I'm a water bender." I informed. She smiled back.

"Just don't let 'em find out. If they do they'll send ya away." Jiang informed, and I nodded my head.

"Quit whispering." barked the overseer.

"Quit whispering." Jiang repeated in an annoyed tone. "Does _everything_ bother you?" she questioned. The man opened the door where we saw some old guy with grey hair and a kinder looking face standing outside the door.

"These two will do. The small one is good at labor. The taller one's a decent cook. A sack of gold coins for both." the overseer said shortly. I was confused when he said that I could cook. I mean, I could, but he didn't know anything about me. But then I remembered that they just wanted to sell me. They could have said that I was a master juggler or something, as long as they got their money. The man nodded his head and handed the money over.

"I hate slave trade, but my nephew and I need help with the ship." he sighed. The man smiled with his pay, and left Jiang and I with the older man.

"What are your names?" he inquired.

"Jiang."

"… Fan." I answered reluctantly.

"Come. We need to get to my ship quickly." he stated, and we followed.

"should we run now." I whispered.

"no. we need to be far away from this place first." replied Jiang.

"So how old are you two?" inquired the man.

"14" we answered at the same time.

"My name is Iroh." he smiled.


End file.
